<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Get Wreckt Jily by Ihopuhopwehop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709076">Get Wreckt Jily</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihopuhopwehop/pseuds/Ihopuhopwehop'>Ihopuhopwehop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Modern Era, No Covid, Romantic Comedy, Social Media, TikTok, hehe, not really angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:56:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihopuhopwehop/pseuds/Ihopuhopwehop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Marauders and Co. are famous TikTokers. See the shenanigans they get up to and how Lily figures out her feelings for James. Super fun! Fluff and fun times. No covid. modern au.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Modern Marauders</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. introduction: reconciles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My try at a social media au, they are all tiktokers.<br/>INTRO STUFF TO KNOW:<br/>Sirius has the most followers, is kind of like Noah Beck just no thirst traps hehe. He posts more comedy/POV/Fashion stuff. </p><p>Lily is like Charli but older and around 60 million followers. Post more POV/Comedy Tiktoks instead of dancing. </p><p>Remus is on book tiktok, all the fandoms but very obscure except for the people that follow him bc Sirius hyped him up </p><p>James is like Sirius but does weird thirst traps, you know the ones where it’s a sexy song but the person is wearing a grinch costume…kinda like that. He has less followers than Sirius but only by like 2 million lol.</p><p>Peter is kinda just random content. Or story content based off of his adventures with the others. Less followers than all of them but him and Remus are close. </p><p>Marlene is Similar to Lily’s page and following base, but more dancing. </p><p> </p><p>TW: IT DOES TALK ABT SNAPE BEING RACIST BUT NOTHING GRAPHIC OR ANYTHING, literally just calls him racist</p><p>I DO NOT OWN NOR AM AFFILIATED WITH ANTHING. NOT HARRY POTTER, JK ROWLING, TIKTOK, OR ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE. </p><p>Please REVIEW! </p><p>LET US BEGIN</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Padfootie changed the group chat name from ‘You Dig? You gonna choose me bby’ to ‘Get Wreckt Prongs’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Padfootie sent a message to ‘Get Wreckt Prongs’</em>
</p><p>Sirius: AHA EVANS DUETED MY POV TIKTOK</p><p>James: WHAT?! WHAT’D SHE DO?</p><p>James: WHY DIDN’T SHE DUET MINE?</p><p>James: :((</p><p>Sirius: lol</p><p>Remus: Bc yours didn’t include another part for someone else to do?</p><p>James: She could have reacted to it ;(</p><p>Peter: Why would she do that when she could just duet Pads’?</p><p>James: ROOD</p><p>I am more good-looking than him</p><p>Remus: yeah right. He’s a literal star.</p><p>Sirius: FAX</p><p>James: ANYWAYS</p><p>I am better looking</p><p>I am funny</p><p>I liked her last tiktok</p><p>The least she could do is react to mine :(</p><p>Sirius: Like she’d see that YOU specifically liked her tiktok…that had over 10 million likes.</p><p>James: I LIKE ALL OF HER POST SHE SHOULD KNOW BY NOW THAT I LOVE HER</p><p>Remus:  you hardly know her.</p><p>James: IRRELEVANT</p><p>I LOVE HER</p><p>I WANT TO BE THE NEW TIKTOK COUPLE<br/>FORGET CHARLI AND CHASE</p><p>Peter: I thought she was with Noah Beck now?</p><p>Sirius: That’s Dixie, her sister, you swine</p><p>Remus: Charli and Lil Huddie are broken up. Dixie is dating Noah. Addison Rae is dating that sway boy…Bryce? Idk they’ve been on and off a lot.</p><p>James: Of course, Remus would know the tea</p><p>Remus: What else is there to do at 4 am during insomnia hours?</p><p>James: Fair nuff</p><p>Now back to me. What should I do next to get her to notice me?</p><p>Sirius: UGHHH NO GOD PLEASE NO</p><p>NO</p><p>NOOOO</p><p>*Michael Scott gif*</p><p>Remus: James if you’d just treat her like a human being and stop trying so hard to get her attention maybe she’d actually be receptive to you. But instead you act like an imbecile and hated on her relationship with Snape.</p><p>James: not my fault her “best friend” is a racist twat</p><p>Remus: but it is your fault for hating on him and losing HER tons of followers for asking her why she’s friends with him. Their relationship is none of your business.</p><p>James: uHH WRONG when he reacts to my tiktoks with racist sounds it is my business.</p><p>Remus: That may be, but Lily didn’t have anything to do with that. She even called him out on it and instead you react to his video and call HER out.</p><p>James: I just don’t understand what she sees in him. He’s racist, sexist, and hated on Charli</p><p>Sirius: Snivellus is scum</p><p>Remus: true. BUT Lily is not and she doesn’t condone what he does.</p><p>James: Sure seems like she does.</p><p>Remus: Trust me, she doesn’t. There’s a lot more to their relationship than what you see on TikTok.</p><p>Sirius: Sounds sus Lupin. How do you know?</p><p>Peter: Yeah Rem, you been suddenly hanging out with Lily now?</p><p>
  <em>Remus is typing… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Read at 1:52 pm. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Remus sent a message to Bambi </em>
</p><p>Remus: I’m sorry if I overstepped. You had every right to call out Snape and Lily because it does look bad on the internet. But I have it on good authority that their friendship is over.</p><p>James: But how do you know that? I really like her Rem, but if she’s friends with someone like that what does that say about her character?</p><p>I’m just afraid I’ve built her up to be this kind, caring person and what if she’s actually not? What do I do then?</p><p>And she never notices me. Sirius always hypes me up and she still doesn’t ever duet or react, she just leaves it. How else am I supposed to get her attention?</p><p>Remus: James if you would just be yourself and stop trying so hard, she’d like you. You need to take her off the pedestal you gave her and think of her as a regular human.</p><p>And even if you are yourself and she still doesn’t like you, well…her loss. You’re fun, dramatic, and one of the most caring people I know. If she can’t see that it’s on her. Not you. But you’ve got to stop commenting on her TikToks, let the girl breathe.</p><p>And I know what I know because she told me. We used to go to public school together and we met up over the weekend to catch up. I asked her about Snape because they used to be friends back then too but had a horrific falling out that I will not share because I promised confidentiality. Just know she is a kind, caring person, she’s just a little prideful too, so it’s hard for her to admit she was wrong about you.</p><p>James: Thanks Rem. I’ll keep all that in mind.</p><p>Remus: Again, sorry if I overstepped. I’m just trying to be a good friend to both of you.</p><p>James: I understand.</p><p>
  <em>James Potter is typing…</em>
</p><p>Wanna go get dinner?</p><p>Remus: BET</p><p>
  <em>Sirius sent a message to Mooned Me </em>
</p><p>Sirius: You talk to Prongs?</p><p>Remus: Ye</p><p>We’re good I think.</p><p>Sirius: Good.</p><p>So…have you been hanging out with Evans?</p><p>Remus: We went for coffee one day. We used to go to public school together.</p><p>Sirius: Ah. Ok.</p><p>Remus: Why? Is there a problem?</p><p>Sirius: No. No problem, jw how you knew about her and Snape’s relationship.</p><p>Remus: I asked her about it after she brought up James calling her out.</p><p>Sirius: Yikes what’d she say???</p><p>Remus: She didn’t know what she had done to make James mad since she doesn’t even know him other than his flirty comments. I explained his and Snapes history and she seemed surprised. Apparently, Snape led her to believe James was the only one being a bully. She’s starting to realize it’s the other way around but James always commenting arrogant things on her stuff isn’t helping.</p><p>Sirius: So they really aren’t friends anymore?</p><p>Remus: No. He apparently did some really horrible things to her and she cut him off. Got a restraining order actually but don’t tell anyone I said that.</p><p>Sirius: Well crap. That’s horrible.</p><p>But at least we know they aren’t still friends.</p><p>Remus: Yeah I guess. Hopefully James will lay off of her for a bit, give her time to realize he’s a good guy.</p><p>Sirius: Yeah.</p><p>
  <em>Sirius is typing…</em>
</p><p>Are you bringing dinner?</p><p>Remus: LOL yeah we’re almost there. Got “Zoe’s Kitchen”.</p><p>Sirius: NICE! HeLtH!</p><p>
  <em>Mooned Me liked “NICE! HeLtH!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lily Evans sent a message to Marls&lt;3</em>
</p><p>Lily: so…you know James Potter?</p><p>Marlene: The guy that called you out on his reaction video to He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named?</p><p>Lily: Yeah. I got coffee with Remus Lupin the other day, a friend from high school, and he said that Snape used to bully James back. It wasn’t one sided.</p><p>And he explained that James reacted to the video because it seemed like I backed up some of Snape’s ideals since I was friends with him for so long.</p><p>I feel really bad now.</p><p>I should have cut him off earlier.</p><p>Marlene: Maybe…but he never let you see that side of him until he did what he did. You couldn’t have known everything he did in his free time.</p><p>Lily: Yeah.  But I still feel bad about it. Now people think I agree with him when I blatantly don’t.</p><p>And now Potter is a good guy and I don’t know what to think. Was everything I thought I knew wrong?</p><p>And if he is such a good guy, why does he keep commenting weird stuff on my videos. It’s freaky.</p><p>Marlene: I’m not saying this is right or backing up Potter, but maybe he thinks it charming and is one of the only ways to get your attention. Maybe he means it differently than how it comes across.</p><p>According to Sirius, James is one of the nicest guys he knows, but he can be arrogant without meaning to.</p><p>Then again, just give it time and see for yourself. You don’t have to become a James Potter enthusiast after hearing one good thing about him, see for yourself his character.</p><p>Lily: Yeah. You’re right. I just feel bad for ignoring him if he isn’t who I thought he was.</p><p>Marlene: Well…I mean, he did call you out and lost you a bunch of followers which isn’t cool.</p><p>Lily: Yeah but looking back, it does seem weird that I would be friends with Snape if I didn’t agree with him.</p><p>And James didn’t know anything about our falling out. He had every right to call me out for being inconsistent. I always post about human rights and activism but then it seems like I’m friends with He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named? I would’ve called myself out too.</p><p>Marlene: Yeah but James doesn’t really know you either, I feel like it’s not fair for him to do that so publicly, even if it was weird for you to be friends with him.</p><p>Lily: Yeah. But what’s done is done. I just want to move on now.</p><p>Marlene: Good for you Lils. You wanna come watch a romcom and eat ice cream now?</p><p>Lily: OF COURSE !!! Be there in 5 xo</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, so it has come to attention, and probably should have come to my attention much sooner, that a lot of people are not on TikTok and may not understand all of the references. So I am going to try to explain all references that are important to know, other references I will leave unexplained as kind of an easter egg for those deep in tiktok. </p><p>1) Charli and Dixie D'Amelio are like the top tiktokkers, Charli D'Amelio is the first and only tiktokker to reach 100 million and has probably surpassed that by now. They are sisters and do mainly dancing videos. </p><p>2) Get Wreckt is not a tiktok thing and more of a gen z slang I guess. It is usually used whenever someone beats someone else like at a game or I use it if something crazy/funny happens to someone. Like if someone roasts someone else, one could say "Get Wreckt y/n" </p><p>3) Noah Beck is Dixie D'AMelio's boyfriend. He post lots of thirst traps, in my opinion, and is one of the top male tiktokkers. Idk how to explain a thirst trap so you should probably google that...sorry. </p><p>4) Lil' Huddy and Chase are the same person, and previously dated Charli. That's all ik tbh. </p><p>5) Addison Rae is another top tiktokker, who could be dating "sway boy" Bryce Hall. I don't know what a "sway boy" is, that's just what everyone calls him lol. She's really pretty and posts a lot of dancing videos. </p><p>6) The Renegade is a very famous dance on tiktok and you can easily just google videos...you'll find a lot. </p><p>7) the vogue challenge you can also google, it is basically people posting good photos of themselves with the word vogue photoshopped on top to look like the cover of the magazine. Lily and James do the vogue challenge but with trash pictures instead to make it comedic. </p><p>8) "The imposter" is a reference to the game "Among Us", a game where a group of friends or random people can play together. The group, called crewmates, are trying to successfully complete all of the tasks on a space ship, but there is 1-3 people who are trying to sabotage and kill off the crewmates, these people are the imposters. For crewmates, you win if you eject the imposter out to space or complete all of your tasks before they kill everyone. For imposters, you have to kill everyone to win. </p><p>9) SUS is also a reference to "Among Us" it just means suspicious. So when Sirius says Remus is sus, it means he's acting suspicious or something doesn't add up. When he calls James an imposter, it means he has betrayed them. </p><p>10) "Flip the Switch" challenge is hard to explain, but basically two people will be in a bathroom where regular clothes then flip the light switch off and when it flips back on they have switched clothes.  </p><p>11) to "duet" a video is to essentially add your own video beside or above someone else's already posted video so that the viewer can watch what was originally posted and what you add to it. So Lily "dueting" James video basically just means adding her own twist beside his. Like the vintage one is actually a thing that went around tiktok awhile ago. One of them had a guy in black in white talking like he was from a 50's movie and a woman added her video beside it and responded to his video also in black and white and playing the part of the female role. </p><p>12) A POV or "point of view" video is basically having the viewer pretend to see the point of view as the creater wants them to. For example, a soul mate POV could be you watching someone act out finding their soulmate. </p><p>I THINK that's all, but if you are confused feel free to comment and I will respond and update this list.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. do a duet with me. get it du-et. Come on, do a duet with me! iykyk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lily debates duet-ing James</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*means it is within the TIkTok app and ** meanS the end of the time on tiktok until the next *</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>TWO WEEKS LATER</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lily Billie sent a message to Marlssssssss</em>
</p><p>Lily: MARLY</p><p>HE HASN’T COMMENTED IN TWO WEEKS</p><p>Marlene: Who?</p><p>Lily: POTTER</p><p>WHY HASN’T HE COMMENTED</p><p>HE ALWAYS COMMENTS</p><p>Marlene: Maybe he realized it was mega creepy</p><p>Lily: Maybe…</p><p>Should I duet his video?</p><p>The one that’s vintage and his voice sounds all cool?</p><p>Marlene: Do you want to duet his video?</p><p>Lily: …</p><p>Yeah.</p><p>Yeah I do.</p><p>Marlene: Okay then. Duet it.</p><p>Lily: I WILL!</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Lily: What if he doesn’t like me anymore and that’s why he hasn’t commented?</p><p>Should I not duet it then, if he hates me?</p><p>Marlene: I’m sure he doesn’t hate you, he probably just got some sense knocked in him and realized it was weird.</p><p>Duet it if you want, and that can be a trial. If he responds negatively then we know he hates you. If he responds positively then we know he doesn’t.</p><p>Lily: What if he calls me out again though?</p><p> And he says something mean?</p><p>And I lose more followers?</p><p>Marlene: You know what…</p><p>Hang on Lils</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hot Blonde sent a message to Dogstar</em>
</p><p>Marlene: He doesn’t hate her does he?</p><p>Sirius: Who?</p><p>Marlene: James. He doesn’t hate Lily does he?</p><p>Sirius: No? Should he?</p><p>Marlene: No but he hasn’t commented on her stuff in awhile.</p><p>Sirius: Ah yes.</p><p>Marlene: Yes what? He hates her?</p><p>Sirius: What? No! He did that on purpose. He realized it was creepy so he stopped commenting.</p><p>Why? Did Lily tell you to ask me?</p><p>Marlene: No, she doesn’t know I know you.</p><p>Sirius: What? Why? You don’t want to use me for my fame?</p><p>Marlene: PUH LEASE, Lily has more followers than you, if anything I’d use her</p><p>Sirius: ONLY TODAY! TOMORROW IT WILL BE BACK TO NORMAL WHERE I HAVE MORE!</p><p>Marlene: You keep telling yourself that Black.</p><p>She’s got a collab with Charli soon, there’s no way you’ll be able to catch up after that</p><p>Sirius: WHAT?!?! SHE GOT CHARLI?!? hOW</p><p>What the frickity frack</p><p>CHARLI HAS 100MIL HOW DID SHE GET CHARLI</p><p>Marlene: ;)</p><p>
  <em>Marly Whirls sent a message to Little Red Riding Hood</em>
</p><p>Marlene: He doesn’t hate you.</p><p>Lily: What? How do you know?</p><p>Marlene: I know Sirius. Dated him in highschool.</p><p>Lily: wHAT?!? You dated Sirius Black?</p><p>Marlene: Ye. Not the best kisser.</p><p>But that was freshman year so I’ll cut him some slack.</p><p>Lily: lol you tell him I’m about to finally win the follower competition?</p><p>Marlene: lol yeah told him you had a collab with Charli</p><p>Lily: LOL what’d he say</p><p>Marlene: he was shook since she just got 100mil</p><p>Lily: lol I’m still shook she accomplished that.</p><p>Marlene: ik but she’s a sweetheart, it was only a matter of time.</p><p>Lily: tru</p><p>I’m gonna go duet James now</p><p>Marlene: you do that sweetheart ;)</p><p>
  <em>*TIKTOK NOTIFICATIONG FOR PRONGSIE</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Padfxxt commented on your video “sexy beast ;PPP”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lil’ Lil dueted your video. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>RJLupin liked your video</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Petey dueted your video**</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Prongsie changed the group name from ‘Cheesehead Charli’ to ‘AHHHHHHHHH’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Prongsie sent a message to ‘AHHHHHHHHH’</em>
</p><p>James: AHHHHHHHHH</p><p>Remus: it’s official</p><p>He’s lost his mind</p><p>James: SHE DUETED MY VIDEO</p><p>Sirius: he lost it a long time ago moons</p><p>Peter: yeah back when he cried during bambi</p><p>James: IT’S A SAD MOVIE BAMBI LOST HIS FLIPPING MOTHER</p><p><br/>
REGARDLESS</p><p>LILY<br/>
LILY EVANS<br/>
DUETED<br/>
MY<br/>
VIDEO</p><p>!!!!!</p><p>Remus: congrats James</p><p>Sirius: big whoop she’s collabing with Charli D’Amelio next week</p><p>Peter: Wow she got Charli</p><p>Remus: That’s huge! Good for Lily</p><p>James: gUYS</p><p>FOCUS</p><p>SHE DUETED MY VINTAGE VIDEO<br/>
SHE PUT ON RED LIPSTICK</p><p>AND IT LOOKED REALLY GOOD WITH HER HAIR<br/>
AND HER EYES</p><p>I think I’m in love</p><p>Remus: Really happy for you Prongs.</p><p>Sirius: Yeah, looks like not commenting helped you out</p><p>Peter: Congrats James.</p><p>James: WAIT</p><p>How’d you know she got Charli?</p><p>SUS</p><p>SIRIUS IS SUS</p><p><br/>
Sirius: NOT SUS</p><p>NO</p><p>MARLENE TXTED ME ASKING IF YOU HATED LILY</p><p>James: WHAT ?! wHAT’D you say!?</p><p>Sirius: I said yes.</p><p>Which is why she decided to duet you</p><p>Because you hate her so much</p><p>Remus: I detect some sarcasm Starboy</p><p>Sirius: detect?</p><p>It was dripping in satirical sauce</p><p>Peter: lol</p><p>Remus: Please do not ever say the words satirical sauce.</p><p>Sirius: SaTiRiCaL sAuCe</p><p>I typed it</p><p>Get wreckt Lupin</p><p>
  <em>Sirius changed the group chat name to “Get Wreckt Lupin”</em>
</p><p>Remus: smh</p><p>…</p><p>Remus: James is awfully quite I wonder what’s going on</p><p>Sirius: yeah…Prongs you okay?</p><p>Peter: He’s probably watching her video</p><p>…</p><p>Sirius: WTF HE’S LIVE WITH EVANS<br/>
Remus: wHAT</p><p>Peter: wut</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Lil’ Lil is LIVE with Prongsie</em>
</p><p>
  <em>17,578,234 viewers</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Padfxxt has joined your LIVE video</em>
</p><p>
  <em>RJLupin has joined your LIVE video</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Petey has joined your LIVE video</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Padfxxt: WTF PRONGS</em>
</p><p>
  <em>RJLupin: SUS</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Petey: the sus-est</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Padfxxt: PRONGS LET ME JOIN THE LIVE I NEED MORE FOLLOWERS THAN HER</em>
</p><p>
  <em>RJLupin: Real humble Sirius truly</em>
</p><p>
  <em>RJLupin: BUT SIRIUSLY WHEN DID YOU BECOME BUDDY BUDDY<br/>
Petey: I think he’s ignoring us guys</em>
</p><p>
  <em>RJLupin: you think? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Petey: yeah</em>
</p><p>
  <em>RJLupin: *face palm emoji*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>RJLupin has left the LIVE</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Petey has left the LIVE</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Padfxxt: YOU BOTH ARE SUS! YOURE SUPPOSED TO WATCH THIS TRAIN WRECK SO WE CAN TEAST PRONGS LATER**</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 2 hours later</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sirius has changed the group chat to “PRONGS IS THE IMPOSTER”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sirius has sent a message to PRONGS IS THE IMPOSTER<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p>Sirius: I cANNOT BELIEVE THE BETRAYEL HERE TONIGHT<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>James: I’m</p><p>Sorry</p><p>Sirius: as you should be</p><p>James: that I surpassed you in followers 0:)</p><p>Sirius: NO</p><p>NO</p><p>THERE’S NO WAY YOU ALREADY PASSED ME</p><p>YOU WERE 2 MILLION BEHIND YESTERDAY</p><p>Peter: Lol bro did by 1 million</p><p>Sirius: I HATE YOU ALL</p><p>EXCEPT LUPIN</p><p>Remus: hehe now you’re closer to pete and I in followers</p><p>Sirius: I HATE LUPIN TOO</p><p>James: just do a collab with Marlene. People will ship you and follow just to see what happens.</p><p>Sirius: I DON’T NEED THAT BLONDES HELP</p><p>Peter: lol pretty sure you do</p><p>
  <em>Sirius has changed the group name to “I AM THE IMPOSTER NOW 0:)” </em>
</p><p>Remus: oh no</p><p>James: Pads what did you do</p><p>Peter: please answer Sirius</p><p>
  <em>Read at 11:22 pm.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Sirius working on a rating my friends based off of their loyalty tiktok*</p><p>*cringe picture of James with his mom’s ugly Christmas sweater on* “Rating is -1000 out of 10 for going LIVE with my dear friend and rival Lily Evans”</p><p>*blurry picture of Remus Lupin with his mouth full of chocolate bars hanging off upside down on the couch* “Rating is -42 out of 100 because while he stuck by me when Prongs betrayed me, he laughed at my misfortunes”</p><p>*picture of Peter with a Chuck E. Cheese head on* “Rating is -1001 out of 10 because he laughed at my misfortunes and rubbed it in my despicably handsome face. At least James apologized for his betrayal.”</p><p>* “This is the end of the betrayed by my besties tiktok hope you enjoyed me exposing them” *evil smile*</p><p>
  <em>10million likes   15 million views</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Prongsie dueted your video.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>RJLupin dueted your video. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Petey dueted your video. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lil’ Lil dueted your video. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Marly Mar dueted your video.**</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>TWO DAYS LATER</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Unknown number sent a message to Black </em>
</p><p>Lily: Rivals we are.</p><p>Dear friends we are not.</p><p>Sirius: Lol I see you saw my latest tiktok</p><p>Lily: I did.</p><p>I see you’re using me for clout.</p><p>Sirius: yeah. I need more followers than James.</p><p>Lily: Wanna collab then?</p><p>Sirius: that’s sus</p><p>Lily: uh ok</p><p>How?</p><p>Sirius: Why are you suddenly being nice to James?</p><p>Lily: Because a mutual friend helped me realize he isn’t how I thought he was.</p><p>Sirius: hmm</p><p>Lily: ?</p><p>Sirius: you got a restraining order on Severus?</p><p>Lily: yes. He’s not who he once was so I had to do something about it.</p><p>Sirius: You aren’t just using James to create TikTok drama and gain followers?</p><p>Lily: I have more followers than both of you, why would I do that?</p><p>Sirius: beats me Evans, why would you?</p><p>Lily: I wouldn’t ? lol</p><p>Sirius: Fair nuff</p><p>Lily: I’m a little lost, but fair nuff.</p><p>Sirius: lol. So when do you want to collab?</p><p>We need to meet each other in person. I assume Mar gave you my number?</p><p>Lily: Yeah. She told me to use it wisely, so here I am.</p><p>Sirius: When do you collab with Charli?</p><p>Lily: Lol so we can collab after and you get even more followers?</p><p>Jokes on you, I’m not collabing with Charli.</p><p>Marlene just said that to irk you</p><p>Sirius: DANG IT</p><p>Tell her I’m collabing with James Charles.</p><p>Lily: I’ll do no such thing.</p><p>Unless you are?</p><p>Sirius: lol no, I only use my close friends for clout</p><p>Lily: LOL</p><p> I’m free next Thursday, wanna meet somewhere and make a video?</p><p>Sirius: Sure. Let’s do a dancing one, that’d be cute</p><p>Lily: Lol Sirius Black, rebel of TikTok, just said it’d be cute to do a dancing video</p><p>Sirius: Dang right I did.</p><p>Lily: and dang right it will be cute. Meet at the coffee shop on the corner of McGonagall Road at 7 pm?</p><p>Sirius: Sounds great. See you then Evans.</p><p>Lily: ;)</p><p>
  <em>Most beautiful woman sent a message to Potter</em>
</p><p>Lily: Hey thanks for going LIVE with me. It got a lot of positive feedback.</p><p>James: no problem :) I had a lot of fun.</p><p>We could collab sometime if that’d be something, you’d be interested in.</p><p>
  <em>Read at 1:14 pm. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>--</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lily Billie sent a message to Marly Mar </em>
</p><p>Lily: Mar he asked me to collab</p><p>Marlene: Who?</p><p>Lily: James! What do I do?</p><p>Marlene: Well…do you want to collab?</p><p>Lily: I…</p><p>I think I do want to collab?</p><p>He was super funny and nice on the live… surely he’d be like that in real life?</p><p>I don’t know! After Snape I keep doubting my judgment on people!</p><p>Marlene: Snape was an anomaly. You are normally pretty good at reading people.</p><p>Besides, won’t know unless you try right?</p><p>Lily: …yeah. Yeah you’re right. I might as well try, worse case scenario we just aren’t friends.</p><p>Marlene: And best-case scenario *smirking emoji*</p><p>Lily: *rolling eye emoji*</p><p>--</p><p>James: I mean you don’t have to!</p><p>We can just go LIVE again.</p><p>Or if that was a one time thing that’s fine!</p><p>…</p><p>Can I still duet your videos?</p><p>…</p><p>I don’t have to duet them!</p><p>…</p><p>Just forget I asked!</p><p>
  <em>Potter is typing…</em>
</p><p>Lily: No no! Sorry I was talking to a friend. I’d love to collab with you! What day are you free?</p><p>James: Oh…okay, are you sure? You really don’t have to.</p><p>Lily: Yes, I’m sure! I’d love to collab with you. And go LIVE again…if you want. What day are you free to collab tho?</p><p>James: great :) I’m free Thursday?</p><p>Lily: Oh um I actually can’t Thursday.</p><p>I have a prior commitment.</p><p>But would Friday work?</p><p>James: Oh yeah totally! You can come to me and the lad’s flat if you want.</p><p>Lily: Okay yeah! What type of video do you want to do?</p><p>James: Definitely not a thirst trap haha</p><p>--</p><p>
  <em>Prongs sent a message to Siriusly </em>
</p><p>James: DeFiNiTiVeLy NoT a ThIrSt TrAp</p><p>WHO SAYS THAT<br/>
HOW AM I SO DUMB</p><p>Sirius: Lol get wreckt</p><p>--</p><p>
  <em>The most beautiful woman sent a message to Potter.</em>
</p><p>Lily: lol yeah def not haha</p><p>We could do a challenge one? Like the flip the switch one? Ooh or the vogue one! But that might be weird doing it together since we’re not dating</p><p>--</p><p>
  <em>Lil’ Lil sent a message to Marly 0:)</em>
</p><p>Lily: “mIgHt Be WeIrD dOiNg It ToGeThEr SiNcE We’Re NoT dAtInG”</p><p>How am I so cringe Marly. How??</p><p>Marlene: This is nothing new darling. You shouldn’t be surprised.</p><p>--</p><p>
  <em>Potter sent a message to Lovely Lily</em>
</p><p>James: Oh yeah but I could take the pictures for you and you could just give me pic cred? We could do more than one video too. Like flip the switch and the vogue one but we take pictures for the other one? Whatever you want to do.</p><p>Lily: Yes! That’d be so fun! Flip the switch is kinda outdated though… we could do the one where we pretend to be the other one? I mean we don’t know each other very well but the other guys could make an appearance in your video to help me out?</p><p>But the Vogue one sounds awesome!!</p><p>James: What about a dancing one and the vogue one that way we can save the more involved ones for when we know each other better?</p><p>Lily: So we’re friends? Like, you’ll be around for awhile and I can be around for awhile?</p><p>James: Uh yeah</p><p>If…if that’s okay with you?</p><p>Normally if I like someone I want to be their friend.</p><p>And I like you</p><p>…</p><p>Like a friend! Not, not a friend</p><p>so friends?</p><p>Lily: Friends! :)</p><p>James: :D</p><p>Lily: ;)</p><p>James: :P</p><p>
  <em>Lovely Lily is typing…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Sirius White sent a message to Marly Mar? More like Marky Mark</em>
</p><p>Sirius: blech. *throwing up emoji* their flirting skills suck. He’s sending alternative emoticons.</p><p>Marlene: I know. And she’s playing along.</p><p>Sirius: I’m so glad mission “get Lames to go Live” worked out.</p><p>Marlene: No kidding, otherwise they’d still be avoiding their feelings.</p><p>Sirius: Lol they’re still avoiding their feelings, but at least their FrIeNdS now</p><p>Marlene: Lol they’re such dorks</p><p>Sirius: But they’re our dorks :)</p><p>Marlene: :D</p><p>Sirius: LOL</p><p>Unlike them we stop the emoticon sending there.</p><p>Marlene: :(</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Collabs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sirius and Lily collab, James and Lily collab</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I own nothing</p><p>Everything within the tiktok app starts with *<br/>ends with ** until the next *</p><p>Review please:)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>THURSDAY</strong>
</p><p>RITA SKEETER THE HOT GOSSIP: TikTok Stars Lily Evans and Sirius Black spotted entering a cosy café! Read below for details on their saucy date!</p><hr/><p>RITA SKEETER THE HOT GOSSIP: Lily Evans, a TikTok influencer who just surpassed 60 million on TikTok, seen enjoying a cuppa with TikTok’s resident bad boy, Sirius Black! Enjoy this photo of their time together! *A picture seen with Sirius in a leather jacket, sitting across from Lily, gesticulating animatedly while the red head laughs jovially.”</p><hr/><p>
  <em>James “the little pot” Potter sent a message to Sirius Xmmm</em>
</p><p>James: Tell me you are not on a date with Lily.</p><p>Sirius: what?</p><p>James: Are you on a date with her?</p><p>Sirius: What the frick are you on about?</p><p>James: Don’t play with me right now Sirius. Are you on a date with her? Rita Skeeter has pictures so don’t tell me you aren’t together right now.</p><p>Sirius: James you know I would never do that. We’re not on a date.</p><p>James: Then what are you doing?</p><p>Sirius: Having fun 0:)</p><p>James: Sirius.</p><p>Sirius: think prongs, why would I be spending the evening with a beautiful tiktokker? Hmm?</p><p>James: nO</p><p>YOU GOT TO COLLAB WITH HER BEFORE I DID?</p><p>Sirius: LOL</p><p>wAIT YOURE COLLABING WITH HER TOO?</p><p>
  <em>Siriusly Xmmm added flameo hotgirl to the chat. </em>
</p><p>Sirius: YOU’RE CHEATING ON ME WITH MY BROTHER???</p><p>Lily: LOL</p><p>Regardless of what Rita Skeeter says, we are not and never have been in a committed relationship Black. I can renegade with whomever I want.</p><p>James: But but</p><p>I thought I was the only one :(</p><p>Lily: You guys are gonna flip when I post my collab with Remus that happened like…two weeks ago.</p><p>Sirius: wHAT-</p><p>James: YOU MINX</p><p>Sirius: Remy had to do it to em</p><p>Lily: to who?</p><p>Sirius: to us. His own brothers.</p><p>James: we were crewmates.</p><p>He was just sus.</p><p>Lily: lol</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>FRIDAY</strong>
</p><p>RITA SKEETER THE HOT GOSSIP: Lily Evans, previously photographed on a date with Sirius Black, found entering his flat building wearing a scandalous navy-blue number. What could be going on inside that building?</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>THE FOLLOWING IS IN REAL LIFE NOT ON THE PHONE</strong>
</p><p>“James! Don’t stop! Keep going! Go GO! Yes!!”</p><p>“GET WRECKT PADS!”</p><p>James and Lily, the imposters for the round of Among Us that Remus, Sirius, Peter, James, and Lily all played, high fived after their win.</p><p>Lily had been voted out earlier after she accidently killed a random person in front of Sirius. But Sirius got what he deserved when James killed him before he could press the emergency button.</p><p>“That’s not fair! Remus you were supposed to be the bait! Why didn’t you take the bait Prongs!”</p><p>“Because I only had to kill one person to win and I wanted it to be you!”</p><p>“Why not Remus!! He was just standing there!”</p><p>“That’s too easy and I knew you would make a bigger deal about it!” James laughed.</p><p>Sirius opened his mouth to object but then just shrugged his shoulders, knowing it was true. They all laughed at his put out expression. Lily sat back on the couch and James tried not to stare at her in her navy-blue strapless dress. He averted his eyes, only to find Sirius smirking at him. He shoved him.</p><p>“Don’t <em>shove</em> me Prongs!” Sirius shoved him back, into Remus who had just about finished a sip of tea, only now did not have the chance. Remus spilled his tea on Lily’s front and Lily stood up quickly as the tea burned her flesh.</p><p> </p><p>“Ow ow ow ow!!” She hopped frantically up and down while waving her hands to cool it off.</p><p>Tears stung her eyes as it continued to burn her very skin. She sprinted pass the boys trying to apologize to her, into their compact bathroom, slammed the door, and slid off the scalding item as fast as she could. She breathed a sigh of relief. She turned on the cold water and found a wash rag to dampen it to press it to her now very red skin.</p><p>Someone hesitantly knocked on the door. </p><p>“Everything ok in there?” James asked.</p><p>Lily puffed a breath out, her bangs fluttering as she did so.</p><p>“Yeah…Uh I don’t suppose you boys have something else I could wear do you?”</p><p>She heard frenzied whispers on the other side of the door.</p><p>--</p><p>“What should we give her to wear?!” James asked frantically.</p><p>“Something comfortable.” Peter suggested kindly.</p><p>Sirius smirked evilly, “Don’t worry about it Prongs I got it.” He proceeded to skip, not to his own room, but to James’.</p><p>“Sirius! –” Remus began.</p><p>“Sirius don’t—” James interrupted.</p><p>“Here you go Lily.” Sirius said before anyone could stop him as he knocked on the door again. The three boys watched as Lily cracked the door a smidgen and grabbed what appeared to be James’ old Puddlemere United Jersey.</p><p>They waited a second until they heard soft giggles from the other side of the door, with Sirius grinning wolfishly.</p><p>She cracked the door open once more, though slightly wider now that she had his jersey on, grinning “Who’s tidy whities?”</p><p>James burned with embarrassment as Remus and Peter stifled a laugh and Sirius theatrically slapped his hand on his forehead, “Oh <em>my bad</em> Lilykins, I meant to grab <em>James’</em> grey sweatpants, let me just go get those for you.”</p><p>Lily let out a great laugh as James grabbed Sirius’ shoulder to stop him from going to his room again, and mortifyingly replied, “I’ll get them. Just—” He trailed off in embarrassment once more.</p><p>While he was gone the four others looked at each other and burst out laughing. Remus high-fiving Sirius, Peter hunched over in laughter, and Lily wiping tears of mirth from her eyes.</p><p>“That was awesome, second-degree burns aside!” Lily said happily.</p><p>“It was, sorry about those burns though, love.” Sirius continued.</p><p>“Ye, sorry bout that. I like my tea scalding.” Remus smiled gently at her.</p><p>“It’s alright. Shite happens.” Sirius barked a laugh.</p><p>“It does suck though; we were going to do the Vogue challenge for our video later. Looks like I’ll have to do the ratchet Vogue this time around.”</p><p>James had now come back to the group, grey sweatpants in hand, “Here you go, love.” James tried not to stare too much at Lily in his jersey, but it was quite hard.</p><p>Lily took the sweatpants from his hand, “Thank you, these will keep me much warmer than those tidy whities.” She winked as she went back into the bathroom to change.</p><p>Sirius chuckled and Remus grinned widely at James.</p><p>“Isn’t she lovely?’ Remus asked innocently.</p><p>James was still staring at the door as he responded, “Yeah. She is.”</p><p>“Oi stop with the heart eyes! You’ve got to get ready for the Vogue shoot don’t ya?” Sirius reminded.</p><p>James nodded but paused. “Yes…” He trailed off as he mysteriously went back to his room, the others staring concernedly after him.</p><p>Lily came back out, spoiled dress across her shoulder, as she went to stuff it into her bag and then to sit back on the couch. When she sat down, Remus sat on one side, Sirius on the other, and Peter at her feet. Sirius turned and leaned his head into her lap and her fingers mindlessly carded through his hair.</p><p>James smiled at the sight of all his friends getting along so well. Though, he wished he were in Sirius’ place, the head massage looked relaxing.</p><p>Lily caught his eye as he came into the room and then trailed her eyes down his outfit, laughing joyfully.</p><p>James had on a unicorn onesie that he was pretty sure was from his junior year of highschool, as it was significantly too short on him, but he thought it matched the vibe of Lily’s outfit.</p><p>“Hope your dress isn’t ruined.” He said in greeting.</p><p>Lily grinned, “Not terribly so, though a trip to the cleaners will be necessary. And your outfit is perfect! It will be the Vogue Challenge Remix!” Sirius poked a previously closed eye open and smiled at his friend.</p><p>“Looking magical Prongs.”</p><p>Remus snorted and James just ruffled his hair. Lily noticed he did that a lot in person. Remus picked his scars, which she already knew, Sirius chewed his nails, and Peter ate when he was nervous. She found it interesting to learn about their little quirks that you’d never know just by watching them online.</p><p>James held out his hand to help her up, “Well, shall we?”</p><hr/><p>They took the Vogue challenge pictures all indoors, using the bed (with James trying valiantly not to think about the connotations), the couch, lots of bags of crisps, stuffed animals (which were all James and Sirius’, though they refused to admit it), and random lights from the TV that Peter helped them set up. All in all, the vibe was couch potato Vogue, but Lily had a blast chatting with James and not having to put on a show to look flawless. James was quick-witted and their banter was much less awkward than it was over text.</p><p>They chose to do a basic dancing video and Lily taught James how to do the Renegade, though when the time came for them to actually film, she kept dissolving into giggles as she watched him try to stay on beat. Really, for someone so clearly athletic, he could not keep a beat to save his life.</p><p>At one point, James fell to the floor in laughter and he pulled Lily down with him by dead legging her with his freakishly long arms. They were a heap on the floor laughing their heads off when Remus wandered into their room.</p><p>“You’re still here?! Lily, it’s almost 2 am!”</p><p>Lily stopped laughing long enough to be surprised but then collapsed into cackling once more as James tripped trying to stand up.</p><p>“Shut it you!” James breathed through his own laughter as he ruffled Lily’s already mussed hair.</p><p>Lily stood up as well, much more gracefully than James, thank you very much. She checked her watch to see that, indeed, it was 1:45 am. She should’ve been home hours ago.</p><p>“Well I should probably be off lads. Marlene’s going to freak if I don’t get on home.”</p><p>She ambled into the living room to pick up her stuff, confirming that Marlene had already texted her 27 times and called her 4 times. She saw Sirius laying on the couch cuddling a stuffed puppy and Peter in the recliner, snoring rather loudly. She kissed Sirius’ forehead, ruffled Peters hair, and then turned to the remaining two boys.</p><p>“I had a lovely time. Thank you for inviting me. We should do it again sometime.” She gave Remus a hug, reminding him to get some sleep as well, and before she could overthink it, stood on her tiptoes to press a lingering kiss on James’ cheek. He caught her waist and brought her in for a hug.</p><p>“I had so much fun. Let me know when we can do it again.”</p><p>Lily reveled in his warmth and laid her head on his chest for a second, before pulling back to leave.</p><p>“I will. And I’ll text you about when and what to post!” She turned to the door and as she backed out of it, called out, “Goodnight James.”</p><p>“Goodnight Lily.”</p><p>She shut the door with a soft click.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Exposed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>James and Lily expose each other on TikTok</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Own nothing <br/>everything on the TIKTOK app starts with * <br/>ends with ** until the next *</p><p>Review:)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>RITA SKEETER THE HOT GOSSIP: Lily Evan spotted leaving Sirius’ Blacks apartment nearing 2 am! In clothes she did not arrive in! What does this new relationship milestone mean for the happy couple?</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Mangy Mutt sent a message to Jam-ez</em>
</p><p>Sirius: Sooo LIlykins left pretty late last night *two eye emoji*</p><p>James: Not that late</p><p>Sirius: Really…so it wasn’t nearing 2 am?</p><p>James: You were asleep how could you possibly know that.</p><p>Sirius: A man never reveals his secrets *smirking emoji*</p><p>James: Moony told you didn’t he</p><p>Sirius: no</p><p>James: Mhmm sure</p><p>Anyways</p><p>The world thinks you and Lily are dating.</p><p>Are you happy now?</p><p>Sirius: Very.</p><p>James: rood</p><p>--</p><p>
  <em>Marl Haggard sent a message to Lilac </em>
</p><p>Marlene: sooo…you got home very late last night Lillian. Did not answer a single text or call from your beloved best friend. That can only mean one thing.</p><p>Lily: That I lost track of time and got home late?</p><p>Marlene: No *red heart emoji*</p><p>That you had sex. *devil emoji*</p><p>Lily: *face palm emoji*</p><p>No sex was had. Though I do have his grey sweatpants.</p><p>Marlene: *GASP* and why do you have his grey sweatpants, if not for naughty reasons?</p><p>Lily: Because I got burned by scalding tea and could not wear my dress that I wore over there.</p><p>Marlene: you’re such a buzz kill. Why does everything you do have a reasonable explanation.</p><p>Lily: Because I don’t do things without a reason?</p><p>Marlene: smh</p><p>Lily: :)</p><p>--</p><p>
  <em>Little Ann sent a message to Prongsie the unicorn</em>
</p><p>Lily: Soooo I know that like dancing videos are supposed to be good, but my favorite one you sent was the one where you dead legged me so can we pleaseeee post that one.</p><p>Pretty please *bats eyelashes*</p><p>James: *sigh* I guess we’ll have to spare the world the truth.</p><p>that I am the better dancer in this relationship.</p><p>But yes you may post that.</p><p>Lily: WHO WAS ON THE GROUND IN THE FIRST PLACE ???</p><p>…</p><p>THAT’S RIGHT YOU</p><p>BC U CANT DANCE THE RENEGADE AND FELL OVER</p><p>James: BLASHPHEMY <br/>I CAN DO THE RENEGADE<br/>I JUST WAS LAUHGING TOO MUCH TO REMAIN UPRIGHT</p><p>Lily: LOL I WAS LAUGHING JUST AS MUCH IF NOT MORE AND I REMAINED IN AN ERECT POSITION</p><p>James: AHAHAHAHAHA</p><p>Lily: SHUT UP I DIDN’T THINK ABOUT IT UNTIL AFTER I SENT IT</p><p>James: AHAHAHA</p><p>Lily: SHUT UP OR ILL EXPOSE YOUR STUFFED ANIMAL COLLECTION</p><p>James: YOU WOULDN’T DARE EXPOSE MR. SNUFFLES</p><p>Lily: TRY ME</p><p>I WONT HESISTATE</p><p>James: that cruel Evans</p><p>Lily: it’s just how it is Potter</p><p>James: two can play at that game</p><p>Lily: oh no</p><p>What’d you do</p><p>wHATD YOU DO</p><p>YOU NOT ANSWERING IS SCARY ME A LITTLE</p><p>
  <em>6 Missed calls from Little Ann</em>
</p><p>James: EXPOSED</p><p>NOW YOUR FANS KNOW WHO YOU REALLY ARE</p><p>Lily: nOOO</p><p>A vengeful man once said</p><p>Two can play at that game</p><p>James: OH CRAP</p><p>NO</p><p>NO</p><p>I TAKE IT BACK</p><p>I CANT PLAY THE GAME</p><p>ILL DELETE IT</p><p>ILL DELETE IT</p><p>JUST DON’T DO IT</p><p>Craaaaapppp</p><p>You did it</p><p>Lily: hehe ;)</p><p>James: You evil woman.</p><p>Lily: Don’t dish out what you can’t take Potter</p><p>James: you’re right Evans</p><p>Lily: one last thing</p><p>James: Yes?</p><p>Lily: GET WRECKT POTTER :P</p><hr/><p>* a video posted by James Potter of Lily Evans, wearing a Puddlemere United Jersey frighteningly similar to James’ Potter’s jersey,  tragically tripping over the extra-long grey sweatpants and faceplanting into Peter’s freshly finished stack of cards is taking the internet by storm. Manic laughing can be heard behind the camera and in the background. The caption “two can play at that game” is below*</p><p> 19 million likes. 23 million views.</p><p>*A video posted by Lily Evans of James Potter and Sirius Black snuggling each other and their mound of musty stuffed animals. James shoots the camera a thumbs up as he lovingly strokes Mr. Snuffles, the black stuffed dog’s, head. Faint giggling is heard behind the camera. The caption “there is only one winner GET WRECKT POTTER” is below. *</p><p>23 million likes.  44 million views.</p><p>Padfxxt commented: Why’d you have to expose me too!? He’s the one that’s done something, apparently! …At least expose Remus and Pete too. Might as well get all of us.</p><p>              Lil’ Lil liked Padfxxt’s comment.</p><p>Prongsie commented: only real men snuggle their childhood stuffed animals.</p><p>              Lil Lil replied: not what you were saying when you begged me not to post it ten minutes ago.</p><p>                             Prongsie replied: LIES</p><p>Lillilismylife commented: WHAT I thought she was with SIRIUS NOW!!!</p><p>Padfxxxxxt commented: NO WAY SHE’S WITH JAMES WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN</p><p>Peterismrcheesehead commented: I BET THE LIVE! THEY GAVE US A CLUE WITH THE LIVE</p><p>Blackinnonislyfe commented: no way I bet they’re just friends. They seemed kinda awkward on the live.</p><p>Snily4eva commented: NO NO WAY IS SHE DATING JAMES POTTER, SEVERUS’ RIVAL</p><p>SeverusSnapeOfficial commented: this is pathetic Lily. In his grey sweatpants? When did you start behaving so atrociously?</p><p>              Lil’ Lil liked SeverusSnapeOfficial’s comment.**</p><hr/><p>RITA SKEETER THE HOT GOSSIP: Lily Evans and Sirius Black? Or Lily Evans and James Potter? When did this love triangle begin? And more importantly, how will it end? Broken hearts and disaster? Happily Ever After? Read to find out!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. things get kinda wreckt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>James wrecks things in the best way...this chapter has one cuss word</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>dont own anything</p><p>tiktok time starts with * and ends with ** </p><p>review please:)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Time skipppp abt 3 months</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Lily billy fo filly sent a message to james smames </em>
</p><p>Lily: Yesterday was fun! Who knew running from Rita Skeeter and her cronies would be so much fun</p><p>James: I know you’d think she’d realize we were just friends after we told her the 12<sup>th</sup> time.</p><p>Lily: Yeah! And with Sirius too! Why is it always two boys fighting over a girl! Like get some new content Skeeter this isn’t twilight</p><p>James: LOL</p><p>Well one of the boys is very pale (that’s Sirius)</p><p>And the other one is very much not white (that’s me), in both scenarios</p><p>Lily: LOL</p><p>But you both are capable of healthy relationships and boundaries whereas bella and the gang were not</p><p>James: LOLL Bella and the gang</p><p>Thats gr8</p><p>Lily: thank ya thank ya</p><p>Well what are you doing right now?</p><p>James: About to head to dinner with my parentals, wbu?</p><p>Lily: Awh I wish I could meet your mom! She seems so fun!</p><p>And about to make some ramen :D</p><p>James: classic lol</p><p>…</p><p>And she is gr8 fun, though she’s so nosy. I’ve only been here five minutes and she’s asked me who I’m texting multiple times.</p><p>Lily: to be fair, you see me all the time and not her sooo if you want I can text you later so you can focus on family?</p><p>And what’d you tell her?</p><p>James: actually, that’d be great…can I call you later instead, I’d like to hear your voice.</p><p>And a friend lol</p><p>She didn’t believe me though because Sirius is here with me and Remus is visiting his mom, who has a no phone rule, and I don’t usually text Peter….that sounds horrible but its tru so *shrug emoji*</p><p>But anyways, ttyl love</p><p>Lily: ttyl Jim:)</p><p>And also once you are done with family time and see this… poor peter lol</p><p>…</p><p>3 hours later</p><p>
  <em>JimJams calling</em>
</p><p>Lily picked up on what she thought was the fourth ring but it was hard to know for sure because she had been in a deep sleep seconds earlier.</p><p>“Hello?” She said groggily as she yawned widely.</p><p>“Did I wake you up?” She could hear the amusement in James’ voice.</p><p>“Yeah but it’s fine. I slept by my phone so I’d hear when you called.” She yawned once more.</p><p>James was encouraged by the fact she just revealed because he was planning to have a heartfelt conversation with her when he got back. And once he figured out what he wanted to say to her.</p><p>“What are you doing?” he heard her ask.</p><p>“I’m actually still at my parents. They moved back to India a few years ago so I planned to stay the weekend. What did you do while I got grilled on when I would be getting married?”</p><p>He heard Lily giggle breathlessly through the phone. “I ate my ramen and yes, it was lovely. I also read some today, which was nice because I haven’t gotten to read much what with TikTok and campaigning taking up so much time. It was amazing, Remus would be so proud of me. I made a cuppa, lit a candle, and read Pride and Prejudice, which I’ve never read before, I know it’s preposterous…”  </p><p>James smiled softly as he listened to her rant about her day. It was getting harder and harder to deny his less-than-platonic feelings for her. As she ranted about how idiotic the Bennet mother was, he didn’t mean to let her hear the “I love you. So much” he breathed out.</p><p>He didn’t realize he had said it out loud until he noticed the silence on the other end. “Uh Lily? I uh sorry about that I uh—”</p><p>“I have to go. I um…I’ll call you later.”</p><p>“No wait!”</p><p>The dial tone buzzed loud in his ear as she had already hung up.</p><p>“Shit.” He said aloud to no one.</p><p>
  <em>Prongs sent a message to Paddie </em>
</p><p>James: I messed up</p><p>Bad.</p><p>Sirius: What? With what?</p><p>James: With Lily.</p><p>Sirius I don’t know what to do.</p><p>I love her.</p><p>I love her so much what if I lose her.</p><p>Sirius: Ill be right there.</p><p>--</p><p>
  <em>Lily Pad sent a message to Marl backwards is Larm</em>
</p><p>Lily: Marlene.</p><p>What do I do?</p><p>He told me he loves me.</p><p>Marlene: WHAT?</p><p>What did you say back?</p><p>Lily: I told him I had to go.</p><p>I wasn’t sure what to do! He said it so adoringly and unexpectedly…we were on the phone and I was talking about Pride and Prejudice of all things and then he just breathes it out all soft and lovingly and I freaked out. I told him I had to go and that’d I call him back and then I hung up.</p><p>What do I do?! I can’t lose him Marly, I can’t.</p><p>Marlene: First, take some deep breaths. Do the 4x7x8 breathing technique and once you are feeling less overwhelmed continue talking to me.</p><p>…</p><p>Lily: Okay…I am only slightly better but enough to get some advice.</p><p>Marlene: Ok. First, how do you feel about James.</p><p>Lily: I really like him. Like a lot, but how do I know if its like-like or just friendship? I’ve never been in love with anyone before so I have no idea what that feels like?</p><p>And he used to be this horrible person in my mind and now he’s just gone and proven that he is quite the opposite and I’m not sure what to think. What if I’m wrong about him being a good person <em>now</em> and in a few months, he changes back to being horrible? What then?</p><p>Marlene: First off, James may have bullied Severus back then, but Severus gave it back. And James has changed for the better. That takes hard work, I hardly doubt he would just let himself go back to being deplorable after a few months. And if he does, then you just dump him and move on. Life keeps moving.</p><p>SECONDLY and MOST IMPORTANTLY Do you see yourself being able to live without him? Does your heart beat really fast when you’re around him? Do you get excited and nervous and happy all in one go when you’re with him? Do you ever think about kissing him? Do you think he is someone you want to spend the rest of your life loving?</p><p>
  <em>Lily is typing…</em>
</p><p>Lily: Marlene.</p><p>...</p><p>I think I’m in love.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The dramatic One <strong>TM </strong>is typing…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mickey McKinnon is typing…</em>
</p><p>Sirius: How’s she doing?</p><p>Marlene: How’s he doing?</p><p>Sirius: He’s… a mess. Euphemia has made all of his favorite dishes and he’s barely ate anything. He thinks he ruined it but he won’t just call her to fix it.</p><p>Marlene: Good. This is a conversation they need to have in person.</p><p>Lily is…a mess but in a good way? Her emotions are everywhere but I think its what she needed to go through to learn about herself and their relationship.</p><p>Sirius: so…is she?</p><p>Marlene: In love?</p><p>Siruis: well yeah</p><p>Marlene: That’s for me to know and you boys to find out.</p><p>Sirius: :P</p><p>This is my OTP at least give me a hint</p><p>Marlene: no can do.</p><p>Sirius: &gt;:[</p><p>Marlene: *shrugging emoji*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sirius is feeling Wreckt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sirius tried to knock sense into James</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>dont own anything </p><p>review plz:)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Hopelessly devoted sent a message to “The Gaangs all here” </em>
</p><p>James: so…Lily and I are probably over. Please don’t mention her name when I get back.</p><p>Remus: What? How could it be over?</p><p>Sirius: Shut up James. It’s not over you just need to get out of your head and talk to her.</p><p>Peter: wut happened?</p><p>James: I messed up is what happened and now she won’t talk to me.</p><p>Sirius: Bull</p><p>You won’t talk to her either. Don’t pin this on her, takes two to tango</p><p>Remus: What. Happened?</p><p>James: …  I told her I loved her on accident</p><p>Remus: Oh Lord have Mercy</p><p>Sirius: I know.</p><p>Peter: Yikes.</p><p>Remus: well…what did she say?</p><p>James: she said she had to go and hung up before I could explain.</p><p>Sirius: tell the whole story Prongs, she said she’d call him back.</p><p>James: which she has yet to do so she must hate me</p><p>Sirius: SHE LOVES YOU, JAMES. DO NOT GIVE UP.</p><p>
  <em>Read at 1:52 am.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Chucky sent a message to Marlene is a dream</em>
</p><p>Lily: I can’t wait to talk to him Mar.</p><p>I miss him so much.</p><p>I really want to call him but I have to do this in person. That way there can be no misunderstandings.</p><p>Marlene: Good idea. But shouldn’t you text him so he knows you still want to talk to him?</p><p>Lily…Oh my, you don’t think…</p><p>You don’t think he thinks I hate him do you? I haven’t texted or called him like I said I would. Maybe I should at least text him so he knows I still want him.</p><p>Marlene: Ohhh want him do you? *smirking emoji*</p><p>Lily: Shut up.</p><p>I love him.</p><p>Marlene: wow that is some serious growth right there.</p><p>From “I can’t stand Potter” to “I love him and want to have his children”</p><p>It’s like British literature from the romantic era</p><p>Lily: Don’t put words in my mouth. There will be no children anytime soon.</p><p>Marlene: But eventually yes? I’m not hearing a denial???</p><p>Lily: …</p><p>Yes, I want to have his children. If I have children.</p><p>Marlene: :O</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>LOML sent a message to Pottah</em>
</p><p>Lily: Hey so just an update. We need to talk when you get back. In person. I have many things I want to say and I’m sure you do too.</p><p>
  <em>Read at 1:19 pm. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>--</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Depressing Sod sent a message to “LOVE CONQUERS” </em>
</p><p>James: SHE TEXTED ME</p><p>*screenshot of message*</p><p>WHAT DO I SAY</p><p>Remus: That you would like to talk to her as well?</p><p>Sirius: That you love her?</p><p>Peter: Ignore it?</p><p>Sirius: DO NOT F*N IGNORE IT.</p><p>PETER</p><p>DON’T GIVE HIM AN OUT</p><p>Remus: JAMES ignore them. Tell her whatever you feel is what you want and is the right thing.</p><p>James: Ok</p><p>…</p><p>Sirius: well…what’d you say?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pottah sent a message to LOML</em>
</p><p>James: yeah we have a lot to talk about. I get back on Saturday. See you then?</p><p>Lily: Um yeah! Talk to you then!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Depressing Sod sent a message to “GO GET HER PRONGSIE”</em>
</p><p>James: She seems really happy with out me.</p><p>Remus: what do you mean?</p><p>*screenshot*</p><p>Sirius: I’m about tired of your shite. She’s happy because she’s getting to talk to you not because you are over.</p><p>James: You don’t know that though Sirius.</p><p>Sirius: YOU DON’T KNOW HOW SHE’S FEELING EITHER</p><p>SO STOP PRETENDING YOU DO AND JUST GO INTO IT OPEN MINDED</p><p>Peter: PREACH PADS<br/>Remus: wow…that’s very wise Sirius</p><p>Sirius: duh. I get wise when I get fed up with Prongs' BS.</p><p>Remus: Lol</p><p>James: fine.</p><p>Sirius: lol good come back James</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Jily may or may not be wreckted any more</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lily tells James how she feels.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>dont own anything</p><p>TIktok starts with * and ends with **</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SATURDAY</p><p>
  <em>Evansky sent a message to Black Sheep</em>
</p><p>Lily: Where is he? He’s not answering my texts.</p><p>Sirius: We’re about to be at the square in downtown.</p><p>Lily: Bet</p><p>--</p><p>
  <em>Marly;) sent a message to Blossom</em>
</p><p>Marlene: Go get em Tiger!</p><p>Lily: Will do!</p><p>--</p><p>Lily ran around the corner of McGonagall road, searching frantically for a sign of a 6’1 male with messy black hair. Her yellow sundress swirled around her as she ran. People staring at her didn’t even bother her today, she had to tell him she loved him and that was all that mattered at the moment.</p><p> She spotted him at the same time he spotted her. While she beamed at him, he looked like a deer in the headlights. But before he could run off and hide in the café, she raced up to him, stopping about a foot away from his tall frame.</p><p>“Why didn’t you answer my texts?”</p><p>She noticed him gulp. “I…I wasn’t sure if it was good news. So I was going to put it off as long as I could.”</p><p>“Why would you want to put this off?”  She whispered as she tugged him closer, kissing him for all she was worth.</p><p>She could tell she took him by surprise, if his frozen limbs were any indication. But as she pressed into him harder, trying to make him feel her love, he warmed up. He closed his eyes, wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, and began to kiss her back. She vaguely heard cheering going on behind her but she paid that no mind as she pulled back enough to tell him, “I love you. I really love you. I didn’t know it then…but I do know.”</p><p>“I love you too. I have for awhile now.” He paused for a second before grinning almost manically, “You love me. You actually love me.” She laughed gleefully, “Yeah, I do!” They went back in for another kiss, enjoying the feel of each other.</p><p> </p><p>*Padfxxt is LIVE. In the LIVE video, you see James Potter and Lily Evans kissing passionately in the middle of the sidewalk. Sirius turns the camera to himself, Remus, and Peter.</p><p>
  <em>Peter: “lol are they dating”  (boyish smirk)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Remus: “Lolll I thought she hated him” (boyish smirk)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sirius: “Nah, she didn’t” (boyish smirk)</em>
</p><p>
  <em> The LIVE ends**</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>RITA SKEETER THE HOT GOSSIP: James Potter wins the heart of TikTok Influencer Lily Evans! How is Sirius Black handling the heart break? How is Lily feeling about the very public affections of Mr. Potter? Click for details and a spicy picture of the lovely couple sharing a smooch in the Square! </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>